virtualyoutuberfandomcom-20200213-history
Contribution Guideline
Hi! Welcome to the Virtual YouTuber Wikia, a Fandom Wikia dedicated to storing and organizing information about VTubers. This page is here to help people who are unsure how they can help expand this Wikia. 'Guidelines To Contribute' 'General Editing Guidelines' Feel free to contribute to the wiki, just remember the following: *Blatant advertising isn't allowed. If there are any questions about content, please ask the admins. *Don't forget to add appropriate categories to any page you might be creating. *Always use appropriate Infobox templates when creating pages: **Character Infobox for the Character Pages *Please use standard English with proper grammar. **Foreign terms must follow the grammar of the language they are from. *Be respectful to other Wikia users, and the VTubers themselves. 'Sources of information' Unlike Wikipedia, we do not normally enforce citing sources, no original research, or require strict Neutral Point of View. This means: * Information may be added without citing a source or external reference, although for more interesting items we recommend including a link if one exists. * Contributors can include some opinions where warranted (e.g. under personality, "XXXXX is cute") as long as it's not blatantly false or unsupportable (e.g. "XXXXX is the cutest in the world"), and it's on the comments section only. A corollary to the above is that such information is not defensible in edit wars. If another user disagrees with any information that is not cited, or that is OR, or that is not NPOV, they may remove it without violating policy as long as it is in good faith. 'Contributing To Articles' You can contribute to any article by clicking the "Edit" button next to the article's name. Once you do that, you will be brought to an edit page where you can add or remove information accordingly. Classic Editor is recommended instead of Visual Editor to avoid breaking templates. ''WARNING: Do not add false or inappropriate things, or remove any valid information that already existed before. This will be considered an act of vandalism.'' 'Creating Articles' Know something about VTubers that is not on this wikia? It's easy to create a page with that information! But before creating a page, make sure that you want to add something that this wikia would benefit from, and that meets the current Notability standard. To create a page, click the drop-down "contribute" button to the top-right of the page and select "add a page". After doing this, a box will appear asking you to add a title and choose a format. Make sure the title is exactly what you want it to be as this will appear as the page name and it is case sensitive! For the format, normally, you should choose blank, as this wiki has our its own formatting that we use for most types of pages. A useful way to learn how to build an article is to refer to another article in the same category, copy its formatting and then edit the relevant parts. Be careful not to break the formatting of the reference article though! 'Adding/Uploading Pictures' 'Adding a picture' To add a picture to an article, press the "Add a Picture" button on the bar at the top or the "Add Features" and "Media Box" while in edit mode. You can also press the "Add Photo" button at the bottom of a gallery. 'Notes on Uploading/Adding Pictures' *When uploading a picture, please make sure it is appropriately named according to what it is a picture of. Do not enter a randomized name. **The image file name should be as descriptive as possible. Do not write a random name such as photo3060.jpg or 2016-06-17.png. **Once uploaded, you cannot rename the file, so it must be renamed BEFORE uploading it. *Please only upload pictures that will be used in articles where appropriate. Inappropriately named or unused images can and will be either renamed or deleted without warning. 'Adding Articles to a Category' Categories are important to the wikia by making it easy to navigate around. To add an article to a category, simply head to the Categories bar at the bottom of a page, and add in the category it belongs to. You can find a list of categories here: Note: '''When adding a category make sure you type it exactly the same as the category name. Remember, it is case sensitive! '''Editing Templates This is for people who know how to code templates. To create a template, just make a page named Template: . If you make a template for public use, please document it and ask for approval before posting. Before editing any existing templates, please ask an admin. #Template Posting Rules: #*If you want to post it on an article page, you need to get permission from an Admin by asking them to review your template. Any template that is under review (assessment session) or has not been reviewed is not allowed to be posted on article pages. All approved templates will be indicated by the lock appended to a template page since we have a policy that once an article template is approved, only admins may edit them. #*When you want to post it on a private section, such as a blog post or profile page, feel free to post on your own discretion. 'Formatting Articles' You can format articles with templates, headings and subheadings. You can add headings and subheadings while in edit mode like this: Level 2 Headings Level 3 Headings Level 4 Headings Level 5 Headings =Level 6 Headings = ''Note: Level 1 Heading is used in pages as the page title, so it is not included here.'' As for adding a template, please contact the Admins for some consulting first, especially since your template will affect this wikia globally. This also applies to the reformatting of a page. 'Official Formats' *VTuber pages - example of this formatting can be found here: Kizuna Ai *Dating Format **Infoboxes use the Japanese standard: Year/Month/Day **Articles use the international standard: Day-Month-Year *Naming **Pages Names: Japanese Standard: Surname, Name. (Exception to this rule are composed names such as Dennou Shojo Siro, and group names Barara & Karen.) 'Tidying Up Articles' You can do this by making sure every sentence makes sense, has proper grammar, and is where it is supposed to be. Make sure everything is linked and everything is spelled right. We prefer to use the past tense for the episode summaries while we prefer to use the present tense for describing things and/or characters. 'Other' Be sure to visit List of minor VTubers and see if the VTuber you want to add is there, and if it meets the requirements to have their own page. Category:Rules